Knights for the Knights
by StarSlashedHeroine
Summary: The Knights of Hell are looking to gain control of a powerful weapon to take over the world. It's up to the boys and some new friends to stop them.
1. To Stop the Knights

**Author's Notes:** And this stems from my recent revival of my old obsession with Merlin. Hehe. All of this was posted on another site via my phone so there are a few mistakes. so sorry in advance. And yes there is a Cameo

Castiel appears behind the Winchesters and clears his throat gruffly to get their attention. Dean jumps a bit and turns around looking at the blue eyed angel.

"Damn it Cas, don't do that!" Sam laughs at Dean's over reaction, thinking he should be used to the angel popping up out of his ass by now.

"I didn't mean alarm you, Dean, but I come with news." Cas says after removing his head from the confused tilted position it found itself in after the Winchester's reaction.

"Awesome, lay it on me man." Dean says with a smile and Sam laughs. Dean gives him an incredulous look.

"Wording bro, wording." Sam snickers more and Dean shoves him.

"Where is that miniature candy whore when you need him?" Sam stops laughing looking down at Dean unimpressed.

"Can we please remain on topic and not remind me of my fallen brother?" Cas says with a slightly saddened tone that has both the brothers looking sheepish.

"Sorry Cas," Sam says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"It's ok Sam but I have good news involving our search in looking for allies to battle against the Knights of Hell."

"About time, no offense but we're getting our asses handed to us every time, wondering if your feathered asshole friends were even trying to help."

"Dean..." Cas' gruff voice shuts the older Winchester up, making him a little hot under the collar.

"Ok, Cas ignore him. Whatcha got for us?" Sam interjects.

"The Knights of Camelot," he says in all seriousness.

Sam scoffs as Dean furrows his brow in thought. Sam clears his throat. "Cas, they're a fable,a legend..."

"Just like most innocent humans think vampires and werewolves are?" Cas counters quickly. " Almost all legends stem from some truth,you two of all people should know this."

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean smacks his brother in the chest with a laugh before looking back at Cas. "Ok do where are they?"

" That's the problem. We have to find them and remind them who they are." Cas explains.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sam questions.

"First we need to release Merlin from the Grand Coven. Then he should help us but we have to do all this quickly before the Knights of Hell find Camelot." Cas looks at them expectantly.

"Yeah easy as that then," Dean says sarcastically. "How do we get there?"

"Well squirrel that's where I come in, don't wet your panties," Crowley smirks from behind them as Cas grabs their shoulders and teleports them.

 **\m/ Meanwhile somewhere in England \m/**

It was simply a shallow pond in the backyard of someone's house. Nothing more than a neighborhood duck pond. So when the waters began to fountain up out of the pond owners of the house were shocked to say the least.

The owners of the house ran outside only to find the pond empty except for the body of a young man. The husband quickly called the paramedics as the wife knelt near the body. He joined her and they looked down upon appeared to be a dead man.

His regal features paled, his blond hair wet it down to his head, and his plush lips blue. Both the man in the woman startled with the once dead man began coughing and sputtering, gasping for air, before passing back out as the medics arrived.

They rushed the John Doe to the nearest hospital. He is quickly attached to machines and IVs as the prepare to operate on the now bleeding wound on his side. With all the modern advancements it's an easy repair and the man is placed in a room his strange clothes drying in a corner.

The police are called and put in the man's case, in hopes they can find out who he is. As everything settles around the sleeping man for the night a nurse walks into his room to check his vitals.

The scruffy dark hair nurse furrows his brows as he stops to look over the patient. He zones out a bit, feeling as though he knows the man,his amber eyes dilating. He jerks back away from the mystery man as someone all but shouts his name.

"Grian, are you alright, mate? I've been calling to you." The other male nurse seems concerned.

"I...uhh...yeah Rory I'm fine," he quickly does his final stats check and hurries other to the other nurse. He cast one last glance back at the John Doe and comes out to the waiting room were the couple that found him are waiting.

Grian smiles a charming and reassuring smile as he approaches them. They stand the dark haired man comforting his wife.

"Vance, Jenn..." Grian greets his two former school mates and shakes Vance's hand. "Your John Doe is doing well, but the doctor recommends you all head on home. We've got him from here."

"Can we...are we allowed to come back and see him?" Jenn asks looking up at Vance who nods his approval of the question.

"Yeah during visiting hours. So go home now and rest. You've had a stressful day you'll need it." Grian tells them as he sees them to the exit.

Grian returns to his rounds but keeps finding himself drawn back to the John Doe.

 **\m/ meanwhile with the Winchesters \m/**

The sun is beaming down hot all around them as the stand outside a massive beachside mansion. Dean looks around with his lips pursed before looking back at the angel and demon on his shoulders.

"I don't think now is the right time for a vacation Cas," Dean turns taking in the house.

"Now Dean if Wings was going to take you away I think it would be more of a private affair, don't you?" Crowley says with his trademark smarmy smirk.

"So why are we here instead of at the Grand Coven?" Sam says quickly to move matters along.

"This is one of their safe houses, where wayward witches can rest. But more importantly this house acts as storage for things the Coven deems too valuable to keep in an excepted location." Cas explains.

"Like Merlin?" Sam says at the same time Dean says, "But a beach house..."

" A plus logic there Moose, and Dean these are women and men of luxury. Like they would degrade themselves to something trashy like a hovel or proper dungeon."

"Great we're dealing with the real witches of Orange County," Sam chuckles a bit at Dean's comment.

"Well that's all well and good but if you lads could get on with the rescuing now I really have somewhere I have to be," all four men look up to a window on the top floor of the house and see a white haired old man holding up his wrists jingling his shackles.


	2. Rise of the Phoenix

Author's Notes: Welcome to my crossover femslash pair and the rebirth of a character from Supernatural I truly love. Hope you all enjoy.

"And who might you be old man," Crowley says as they stand staring at the man in the window.

"The reason why you're here, or didn't you know come to release me from these confounding witches? You want the Knights of Camelot right? Well get me out of here and I can help you."

"You…your Merlin?" Dean says as he quirks a brow to his brother.

"You know you remind me of a prat I once knew…but if you must know yes I am Merlin. And the longer your lazy bottoms stay out there gabbing the less time you have to free me, now get your arses in here and rescue me…they have started torturing me with reality television…" He keeps grumbling as the guys moves up the steps. "Oh and watch out for the guard!"

That is the last thing they hear before the window slams shut and they fly back falling on their asses in the middle of the front yard of the house. They all lean up on their elbows at the same time and watch as fire spins around on the porch. It bursts outward and a petite, pale, red headed woman stands up in front of the door. She turns to face the guys and a smile breaks out of her face.

"Oh my god, guys, hey!" She bounds off the steps brushing ash off her shoulder as she grabs Dean's hand and pulls him up into a hug.

"Ch…Charlie...?" Dean says around the hug and Sam stands up and she pulls him into the hug too. "You know your dead right?"

"Oh no, yeah, that…Ok so like…" She pulls back from them and grins. Cas shifts uncomfortably over towards Dean and Charlie's grin widens. "Hey Castiel…oh no….Roweeeena isn't here is she."

"No mommy dearest isn't here. We don't want her involved in this misadventure." Crowley states giving a tight lipped smile, Charlie nods her head approvingly.

"Right…cool…" Dean grabs Charlie and turns her to face him and she locks eyes with him making an odd face as she tries to read his thoughts. "Oh right…dead me and all that…Ok so like remember when I went to Oz and when I came back I was totally two mes?" They nod slowly. "Ok so well while I was in Oz split in two, dark me apparently wanted to insure her constant victory even in death and totally ingested the heart of a Phoenix giving her the power of rebirth…so like after we merged the wizards, her power got merged back into me and if you would have waited like another two hours I would have been back because I got the power too. Awesome right? Anyway you weren't there when I came back but some blonde witchy was and she tethered me to this house to use my fire powers to guard the prisoners. But if you guys want to go on in go ahead, I know you guys wouldn't be here unless it is to totally help the greater good. Also if you don't mind totally untethering me from the house I would love that I hate being tied down to one spot and I can't even go inside."

Charlie pouts as she finally takes a breath. Dean and Sam blink a couple times before their both hugging happy to see their little sister figure still around. Once they stop hugging and Charlie moves away looking at them all again Cas clears his throat.

"Charlie, are you aware of who you're guarding?" she moves over and gives him a pat on the shoulder then stands next to Cas pointing at the window Merlin was at.

"That's Merlin's window…he can open it for brief amounts of time with his magic but never to long as the spell to keep him shackled into the room is layered and complicated. We've totally bonded he is hilarious." She grins and points to the other window. "And that's Morgana," She says a bit dreamy, "Her magic isn't as strong as his and I am told she is totally evil but man is she hot…and she can put on quite a show…if you know what I mean."

Charlie grins and Dean and Sam chuckle nodding their heads as Crowley snickers. Cas has his brow furrowed and tilts his head. "I am afraid I don't understand."

"Have Dean show you sometime," Charlie sticks her tongue out at Dean who tries not to act flushed about it.

"Ok, Dean you will have to show me after we rescue Merlin," Cas states so calmly his confusion isn't a surprise when Sam and Crowley both start laughing.

"Oh guys just so you know you can't release Merlin…without freeing Morgana, its how their entrapment spell works…no one has tried to free Merlin cause it meant releasing her."

"Well we are going to have to take that chance or else the Knights of Hell will win." Sam says to Charlie as he starts moving towards the door. "So is there a spell or something to get in?"

"Oh no the key is under the planter next to the door. And they keep the keys to the shackles and rooms on hooks in the kitchen," Charlie shrugs a bit. "We don't get a lot of threats."

"Well alright then." Sam grabs the key and opens the door, Crowley and Cas follow him inside.

Dean stops at the door and turns and looks at Charlie, "you coming?"

"Oh Dean…remember…I can't go in…I'll just wait out here." She smiles. "Now get a move on and free Merlin, I have a feeling he can untether me."

Dean nods and closes the door behind him as Sam returns from the kitchen with the keys. Dean looks around. "Where is Crowley?"

"Doing whatever it is he does, he said he's meet us in England." Sam says as he twirls the keys in his hand. He gestures to the steps as the remaining three walk up them. They stop on the second floor landing and look between the two doors.

"Guess it doesn't matter who we free first huh?" Dean says and takes a key from Sam. Dean moves to Merlin's door and unlocks it the same time Sam unlocks Morgana's.

Both mystics are standing in the doorway holding their hands out towards the Winchesters while glaring at each other.

"Morgana," Merlin says coldly as Dean unlocks his cuffs.

"Merlin," She says back the same way. Once the cuffs drop from their wrists Morgana takes off running down the steps.

"Stop her!" Merlinn shouts in a hoarse voice and the three men run after Morgana, who is throwing open the front door, causing it to slam against the wall.

They all stop at the bottom step of the porch as they see Morgana tackle Charlie to the ground kissing her. Dean's eyebrows shoot up to his hair line before purses his lips and nodding. Charlie always had a way with fantasy women. Sam clears his throat a bit but Charlie holds up a hand singling to give her a minute as she continues to make out with Morgana on the ground.

"Hmm well something tells me she might be in a better mood this century," They see Morgana flick off the voice before turning around and seeing a raven haired younger man with blue eyes and killer cheek bones. "Clear a vulgar gesture you learned from the American telly."

Morgana sits back on Charlie's hips and glares. "Shut up Merlin, don't you have an army to be reviving?"

"We could totally help you…more magic the better right?" Charlie says and Morgana looks down at her and pouts. Charlie gives her a look and Morgana sighs, resigned to her fate to help if it is what Charlie wanted. Charlie beams at the guys as Merlin moves over and grabs a tiny silver string.

"Then you won't be needing this." He snaps the tether and Charlie beams again, kissing Morgana again.

"So you're Merlin…what happened to the old dirty hippie look?" Dean asks.

"Aging spell, the witches though it would help deter people from freeing me... we can talk more about that later, I think we have an ocean to cross and not much time."

"You mean…we actually have…to fly there?" Dean glances quickly at Cas.

"I am afraid so it would take too much for me to transport everyone." He says sadly and Sam laughs patting Dean's shoulder.

"It'll be ok bro, it's just a transatlantic flight." He stifles his laugher.

"So grab the writhing women and let's go…my king needs me." Merlin says and starts walking out towards the street.


End file.
